universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Alpha
Project Alpha is a large open-world video-game which exists as a sub-canon within Universe 11-N, the story of the same title being a large and expansive choose-your-own-adventure title. There are many characters that one can choose in the beginning to explore the various worlds. The story originally began as an actual open-world video game that the author actually tried to make with the help of his friends in high school, but when the project fell through, the author adopted most of the files from the project and used the more interesting characters to make new short stories for Universe 11-N, the most notable being the creation of the Mute Vigilante, who went on to become John Doe of Silent Knight. TBA CHARACTERS * MELEE ** BRAWLERS *** The Underground Boxer *** The Family Man *** The Street Thug ** Warrior *** The Enemy Marauder *** The Knight *** The Cave-Man ** BRUTE *** The Pacifist *** The Biker *** The Nerd ** BARBARIAN *** The Accountant *** The Viking of the Future: A barbarian whom they mistake for being magical from the past, turns out to be a savage from a post-apocalyptic future. *** The Mercenary: A human soldier whom was hired to fight on the side of the Aliens during the Grand War, whom holds no qualms of his traitorous nature. ** Head-Banger *** Mosher *** Groupie *** Rocker * MAGIC ** Elementalist *** The Survivor: A special man born with the power to control the elements, whom used his powers to try and help people until he fails to save a train full of people, so he goes into hiding with guilt. *** The Geek *** The Magician ** Mentalist *** The Psychologist *** The Narrator *** The Addict ** Druid *** Botanist *** Naturalist *** Tamer ** Technopathic *** The Inventor *** The Mech Rider *** The Synthetic Man ** NECROMANCERS *** The Undead Bounty Hunter: A redeemed necromancer whom now uses his own former dark magic powers to hunt other Necromancers and the Undead. *** The Trick Or Treater: A young child whom gains necromancer powers, despite not understanding them. *** The Widow * RANGE ** ORDINANCE *** The A.I. ** COMMANDO *** The N00B *** The Scarred Veteran *** The Lone Wolf ** VALKYRIE ** MARKSMAN *** The Drunk *** The Redeemed ** ARCHER *** The Boy Scout * SUPPORT ** TANK *** The Little Girl *** The Sacrifice ** MEDIC ** PALADIN *** The Prophet *** The Tragic *** The Satanist ** CAPTAIN *** The Anarchist ** DOCTOR *** The Army Surgeon *** The Re-Animator *** The Geneticist * ROGUE ** HUNTER *** The Taxidermist: *** The Collector *** The Lodger ** DUELIST *** Pirate *** Monk *** Heir ** ASSASSIN *** DeathPond *** The Last Samurai *** Ninja ** THIEF *** The Cop *** The Care Taker *** The Hero ** REAPER *** The Mute: A mute young man whom uses his silence as an advantage to become an assassin. This character concept went on to be remolded into John Doe in Silent Knight. *** The Schizophrenic: A young schizophrenic woman who see's the world from her own perspective, causing chaos and carnage while seeing everything as a game. The author found out that this character was blatantly based on Jinx from League of Legends. The friend in the group who wrote and submitted this character to the project was the same friend whom created The Judge, which was also based on a video game he played. *** The Prisoner Category:Stories Category:Project Alpha